cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Antioquia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Antioquia is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 30 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Antioquia work diligently to produce Fish and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Antioquia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Antioquia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Antioquia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Antioquia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Antioquia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Kovrov Stoyanovich, a native of antioquia, seeing the lack of authority and the anarchy that stormed the land, decided to create his own government. He enjoyed great popularity at his hometown, so he had popular support. On 10 may of 2012 he mobilised a group of supporters to medellin, taking the palace of the gobernor. On may 11 he declared the independent nation of "Antioquia". He inmediately was recognized as authority in medellin and the surroundings, but in the far places of antioquia he was still not recognized as leader. He then formed an army of 3,000 men, and moved to the south, claiming an anexing this territory, then he defeated the "United Self-Defenses of Antioquia" and thus ending all the oposition to his reign. In May 25 of 2012, he officialy proclaimed the Republic of Antioquia Government Antioquia follows the Constitution of Antioquia proclaimed in 2012. The President of Antioquia is the head of state and chief of the ejecutive power, the President has several powers (stated in the constitution) in order to preserve the national order. The president also appoints the Council of Ministers The Legislative power falls to the Congress of the Republic, the congress currently consists of two differents cameras, the Upper Camera and the Lower Camera. The Upper Camera proposes the bills and laws while the Lower Camera votes and approbes it. The voting system used in the Congress is a system of Majority. The members of the congress are appointed by the Committee of Representatives (The members of the committee are appointed by the head of state) The Judicial Power falls to the Supreme Court, the Supreme Court manages the Regional Courts, these courts are responsable for the judicial process in each region. Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers is one of the most important organs of Antioquia administration, each minister is responsable for the development of their assigned ministry area. The CM currently consists of 11 Ministers. *Minister of Internal Affairs (2nd in command) *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Minister of Social Protection *Minister of Urban Development *Minister of Rural Development *Minister of Education *Minister of Transport *Minister of Communications and Information *Minister of Homeland Security *Minister of National Heritage (Culture) *Minister of Economy Economy The Republic of Antioquia currently has a strong, developing economy. The two main products of the republic are fish and water, exporting large amounts of food and water to the closest nations, a beer industry is also present, but only for internal consumption, antioquia also has a healthy and large sector dedicated to construction. The tax rate of the Republic of Antioquia is currently 28% of total income. This tax is known as "Income Tax", Taxes are recoleted by the Bank of the Republic, the BR also prints the national currency, the Peso Antioqueño Military The National Army of Antioquia is in charge of defending antioquia's borders. The NAA is directed by the Military Committee of Antioquia with the President of the Republic acting as Commander in Chief. The NAA has the authorization of the Congress, since the Legislation Act Number 6 of 2012 "Military Equipment and Personel regulations", to purchase equipment freely of other nations with the authorization of the President. Foreign Relations Antioquia has an strict foreign relations policy, the Legislation Act Number 9 of 2012 regulates the foreign transactions with other nations. In order to start a bilateral trade, it MUST be approved the Congress of the Republic, the Congress will examine the Humanitary Situation of the Nation and its Results in the International Economic Competitiveness Index in order to pass and approve the contract. The Foreign Office is in charge of managing the embassies of Antioquia, the office also holds the responsability of managing the foreign aid system, altrought there are plans of creating a independent institution for this matter. Education and Social Protection The National Education Program is managed by the Educational Board, the board currently consists of 10 members. Education is FREE in Antioquia and all the educational institutions are public and managed by the state. The Network of Public Education currently consists of 12 Grade Schools, 21 High Scools, and 2 Colleges. The University of Antioquia is currently the pinacle of the educational system of antioquia and the center of all technological research in Antioquia. The current Head Master of the University is Alfred Ramz.